Every Hero Needs Their Badass Sidekick
by An Eleanor Jane
Summary: A bit of Morcia friendship fluff, with a dash of angst and a lot of self depreciating Morgan and badass Garcia. If you enjoy please leave a review.


**I apologise if this** **isn't** **to my usual standard, but I wrote this really quickly to get this off my mind. When I discovered Criminal Minds I was knocked out by the** **cuteness of Garcia and Morgan, and I just had to write this. This is just a fluffy oneshot with a dash angst celebrating the beauty of their friendship.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Morgan flipped his pen in his hand as he stared down at the paper on his desk. After glancing at the clock he grudgingly filled in the last of his paperwork, noting the late time. He dropped his pen onto the desk and leant his head in his hands. He was exhausted. It wasn't a surprise considering that they'd just finished a harrowing case where the unsub collected the bones of his victims and dissolved the bodies in acid. Luckily they had found him before he could kill his last victim, and the guy had turned a gun on Reid. Morgan had entered via the back door and shot the guy before he had managed to kill his friend.

The job required him to get inside the heads of evil people, and it didn't affect him as much as it did when he first started but it was still difficult walking away from a case without adding any more weight to his shoulders.

He was distracted from his thoughts by the appearance of his best friend at the door.

"Hey hotstuff. We've got a massive box of popcorn and a couple of episodes of Doctor Who waiting for us back at my apartment."

"Baby girl, I forgot it was your turn to choose what we're watching this week." He couldn't stop the wide grin as he looked at Garcia. Today she had opted for a couple of different shades of pink and purple for her outfit, with her pink glasses with the little cat ears on that he had picked out for her a year previously. He chuckled slightly as he remembered the look on Hotch's face when she walked in with them on.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, kit cat. I'm just glad to see you."

Half an hour later the familiar theme tune was filling Garcia's living room. Morgan stretched out on the sofa, moving his feet when she moved to sir down. He was just about to relax when her tuneless singing filled the air. "DO WEE DOOO"

He chuckled again, as she laid her head on his shoulder. He found himself humming the tune as well, and was just about to stop himself when she turned one of her Garcia smiles on him and he couldn't bring himself to.

As much as he tried to enjoy himself and debate with Garcia as he always did about stupid little things in the show, he found himself sinking into the melancholy that he had been feeling earlier. He was so absorbed with his thoughts that he totally tuned out, until Garcia threw some popcorn at him.

"Hey, what was that for, baby girl?"

"You had zoned out, like you were stuck in your head." Her wide eyes underneath her glasses were more worried than her voice let on.

"So you threw popcorn at me?"  
"Well, yeah. You weren't responding to your name and I didn't want to shake you in case you freaked out and went all kung fu on me."

He chuckled slightly at her tone, causing her to elbow him painfully. "Ouch, baby girl. That hurt." She raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed again. "Besides, I'm fine. Just a bit tired, that's all."

When she spoke again, her voice had lost all it's humour and her eyes looked straight into his. "You can't pull the wool over my eyes, you know? We're best friends, and you can tell me absolutely anything."

"Yeah, I know I can beautiful. It's just, well, it's just." He looked away from Garcia, unable to meet her steady gaze and not willing to see the look on her face as he spoke. "I killed someone today. I shot somebody this morning, and now I'm sat here watching a doctor who with a friend that I could never deserve. And you, baby girl, you're leaning against me like I'm some kinda hero. I killed someone."

Before he could look up he felt two arms wrap around his chest, a blonde head underneath his chin.

"Oh god, Morgan, you really are clueless. Yeah, today you put a bullet in a monster, but you saved Reid. You were the reason that we didn't all lose a member of our family. The unsub killed himself, he signed his own death warrant when he started killing people. You saved the life of a friend. I know you, you're gonna find any way possible to find a way to blame yourself. You are a hero, and I am your friend. Don't you dare try to tell me that I don't know you." She refused to release him from the hug, squeezing him as hard as she could.

Morgan smiled softly, wondering how on Earth he had let himself let himself even think that. Reid was still alive, and his friends were all okay, and that was all that mattered. "Baby girl, you are a goddess."

"Don't you forget it Chocolate Thunder."


End file.
